


Kiss-cam

by Shatterpath



Series: The 7 AUs of Christmas 2018 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Protective Alex Danvers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Lena is saved from a terrible date in the most outrageous and welcome of fashions. Cue her knight in NC Angels red!For the week after Christmas, my author wrote for me,More about the Soulmates,Hot neighbors in the sun,Kisses caught on camera,





	Kiss-cam

**Author's Note:**

> So, semi-recently, I got caught by a passing Wild Prompt and, alas, did not escape unmauled. Don't believe me? My proof! http://shatterpath.tumblr.com/post/178275600803/have-yall-seen-that-classic-video-of-the-kiss-cam  
> So, it was a cute ficlet, but really needed more.
> 
> This is mostly canon-ish, save for two important points. Lena and James were only a brief experiment, because I'm still not buying it, due to the utter lack of setup (and, frankly, the CW has quite clearly never had a clue what to do with James and ARGH) Also, Lena knows Kara is Supergirl because that whole 'plotline' makes me crazy. Neither fact really affects this story, but if you wanted to know, there we go.

It had been a weird few weeks… months… years, and Alex had been thrilled to find herself with an unexpectedly quiet evening and Susan wanting to catch up and wielding a pair of National City Angels tickets.

The game was slow and the stadium half-full, but who cared? She was hangin' out with someone she liked, with beer and hotdog in hand and not a care in the world in that moment.

She knew it was a slower game than she'd realized when she watched the guy behind the stupid 'kiss cam' go back to the same poor woman for the third time. With a jolt, Alex realized that the stranger was no stranger at all.

It was Lena.

She hadn't seen the woman in months, what with the fallout with the Kara-Supergirl debacle and the off and on James thing that had ended ugly, and the streets unusually quiet. Seeing her here of all places, was certainly unexpected. The kiss-cam lingered on the billionaire, not that Alex blamed the operator because Lena was nothing if not a looker, even slouched down into oversized team-wear. 

Still, there was an edge of cruel to broadcast how the douche next to her was utterly ignoring her while on a phone call.

Now, Alex could admit she'd been as skeptical as the rest of the world about Lena at first. After all, the legacy of the last name she carried was notorious on an epic scale, but she'd seen the warm, loving softy underneath. And liked her.

Besides, the game was boring.

"Back in a sec," Alex said suddenly and hopped to her feet, startling Susan. "I've got a damsel to save."

Far more athletically than any mere human had any right to be, Alex scrambled down the half-empty seating, startling patrons and stealing a nacho from some bro-dude as she danced past him atop the lines of seatbacks as nimble as a monkey.

At least she got a laugh for it.

The kiss-cam was due for another bored pass any second now and she raced to get there, leaping clean over the heads of the only full row in her section, which was right at the railing. With a dexterous mid-air twist, she grabbed said railing and dropped neatly onto the walkway that wrapped around the stadium to hit the ground running. Alex was close enough to see Lena's expression now, no matter how she tried to hide under a black and red baseball cap so new she had missed a sticker on it.

The kiss-cam operator had clearly caught her intent and was focusing in even as Alex sinuously slipped past the bodyguard --and oh was he gonna get it-- and right up behind Lena.

The movement caught the heiress' eye and she startled, fear and defensiveness writ large over her for a fraction of a second. But even in a bulky 'National City Angels' jacket and cap that looked to be older than she was, Lena instantly knew that smile.

"Alex," she gasped softly and that warm grin widened.

"Hey stranger," she greeted her happily, only a tiny bit out of breath. "I could show you a way better time than this jerk who's ignoring you."

Alex hadn't meant to sound so suggestive and the wry twist of her mouth made Lena snerk with amusement. They hadn't seen one another in months, what with the emotional fallout with Kara's dirty secret and the awkwardness with James. In that time, Lena had fallen back to old habits, become her ice queen self once more. But now, looking into those warm, dark eyes that showed no hint of holding back emotionally, she found that she missed Alex too much to refuse the unexpected rescue.

Grabbing her purse, Lena leapt up and turned with a blinding grin. "You're on."

By now, the crowd was taking notice of the silent drama splashed fifty feet high on the jumbo-tron, particularly when Lena tried to climb up onto her seat and the flip-up bottom turned treacherous. Both women heard the collective ripple of reaction in the crowd even as Alex's lightning reflexes grabbed Lena, giving her a face-full of ample cleavage.

Stupid HD camera was probably getting every shade of how red her face suddenly was. 

To counteract the momentum and keep both of them from falling. Alex scooped Lena up and before she could so much as squeak in alarm, she was handily held, bridal style.

The crowd cheered, confusing the teams on the field into pausing, as Lena relaxed her panicked grab at her friend and grinned sunnily.

"My hero!" she half shouted over the rising noise and palmed Alex's cheek to give her a warm, sweet kiss.

On the jumbo-tron, a flurry of hearts burst around them and a canned kiss sound blasted from the stadium speakers to mix with the roar of the crowd. Despite her burning ears and cheeks, Alex leaned into the kiss, letting it roll just past 'friendly'. It had been too long since she'd kissed anyone and Lena's lips were perfection. Kiss done, the camera caught their grinning widely at each other and Alex's shuffling away from the still-oblivious douchebag and the now-empty seat beside him.

**(Author's note: This was the original break point on Tumblr, 9/20, but really it needed more. So carry on!)**

Not to mention a very sheepish bodyguard trailing in their wake.

At the end of the aisle, Alex set Lena down and grabbed her hand to race away and duck down one of the entry tunnels and escape the eyes of the camera and crowd. Finally mere faces in the sparse horde gathered around the food vendors and bathrooms, they paused to catch their breath, catching one another's eye and bursting into giggles.

"A better time indeed," Lena finally managed to say and turned to give her hovering bodyguard a long look. "Go ahead and head home, Tim. I'm in good hands with Alex."

Relaxed as her voice was, there was no mistaking the steely edge there and the man merely nodded and melted away.

"So there's a whole bunch of empty seats where I started out," Alex said with an edge of charming awkwardness. "Would you like to join me?"

"Absolutely! " The enthusiasm perhaps took both of them a bit aback, Lena flushing and her voice grown sheepish. "Umm… Thank you."

There was no censure in Alex's growing smile, rather she seemed delighted with the whole silly caper.

"Switch hats and jackets with me," she ordered suddenly, already shrugging off her broken-in outwear and removing her hat. "That way, the camera won't pick us up easily. And you can pull your hair through the hole in the back to change your appearance a bit too."

The switch only took a few moments, Lena giggling at the wry look Alex gave her as she peeled off an errant sticker.

"Oops, I thought I got all of them. Really, how many stickers does one hat need?"

"It's professional sports and all its many licenses, so there ya go. You hungry or thirsty? My hot dog is gonna be cold by the time we get back to my seat."

So they made a beeline for supplies and stocked up, Alex rolling her eyes but letting Lena settle the bill. Then they skirted around to the other side of their destination and made a leisurely reappearance into the stadium. Happy to once again just be part of the crowd, the pair climbed the steps and nearly startled a slouching Susan.

"Hey, I was about to text you with congrats in saving the damsel and ask if you were coming back."

Ignoring the teasing, Alex shooed Lena past her to take a seat, plopping herself down between them. "Lena, Susan Vasquez. Coworker, pal and general pain in the ass."

"And you hardly need an introduction," Susan flattered as she leaned across Alex and ignored the way her now-boss dug an elbow into her hip. "Big fan of your work."

Braced for some sort of negative reaction, Lena smiled with relief and shook Susan's hand. "Thank you. Truth be told, I've missed good, honest work."

Introductions over with, the three settled in, Alex slouching down and twisting her legs up in some unfathomable pretzel that looked dreadfully uncomfortable. There was something enticing about the smirk that she sent Lena's way.

"What?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering if that was just a really shitty date, or you actually like the game."

For a moment, Lena was tempted to teasingly call her an ass, but didn't know if she could still do something like that. After all, were they friends outside of the larger circle that collected around Kara? Particularly with all the dramas that had pushed her to the fringes of them, lonely once more.

"Must have been a hell of a shitty date," Alex added softly, her voice so gentle it made Lena's eyes prickle with tears.

"It's not that, I've… I've just missed you. All of you."

Honestly, Alex was going to kick her sister for the dramas that trailed around after her, wreaking havoc.

"I'll tell you what, as your friend, separate from Kara, I promise to make a much better effort at keeping up with you. How does that sound?"

That beautifully shy smile warmed Alex completely.

"That sounds wonderful, thank you," Lena replied quietly, emotionally vulnerable but feeling safe in Alex's presence. "And it was a shitty date. And I do like the game."

"Excellent, then we can talk shop!"

So they spent a couple innings talking about the players and the progression of the game and quietly mocking some of the other patrons nearby. It was… nice. For all the drama she couldn't duck, Lena had always been surprisingly relaxed company and Alex fell right back into enjoying that. So much so that she was caught off guard when Lena slipped an arm around hers and nuzzled a kiss to her cheekbone.

"Don't look now," Lena chuckled softly, "but I think the camera found us again."

"Dammit," Alex muttered with little venom as she slouched down further, tugging at her hat for some semblance of anonymity. 

"Oh come on, you promised me a better time than my shitty date. Are you wussing out now?"

Neither of them knew where the teasing was even coming from. Shooting a completely fake glare out from under the hat, Alex sassed, "my sparkling company isn't enough?"

It earned the laugh she was after and Lena playfully made kissy faces at her. Well, Alex had never been the sort to back down even when maybe she should. Lena saw the shift in her expression, that narrow-eyed 'oh yeah?' look that she couldn't deny gave her a bit of a thrill. 

But Alex did something completely unexpected. 

Instead of playful badass she'd been all night, Alex went soft, those big, expressive eyes as beseeching as a doe, face open and warm. Lena didn't expect the jolt of… feeling, that rattled through her with the visceral pleasure of being looked at like that. Still gentle as a lamb, Alex stroked Lena's chin and jaw, slowly leaned in and whispered, "can I kiss you?"

Nodding dumbly, Lena met her halfway, more urgent than that tender mouth, the low, throaty noise an involuntary vulnerability. With effort, Alex stayed gentle, soaked up the way this beauty went after the kiss with shy enthusiasm. She even reacted to the stadium buzzing with sudden excitement --worried that it was about them and that damn camera-- by tugging her cap away to hide their faces. Yup, the camera was definitely watching, because that guffaw of Susan's said volumes.

But she had better things to focus on now.

Like Lena's hand on her neck, sharp nails scratching lightly at the shorn hairs at her nape. There was no denying the shivers of sensual reaction and Alex leaned in a little harder, with an edge of aggressiveness that made Lena gasp. That gave Alex an opportunity to give that sweet upper lip an affectionate little nip, Lena giving her bottom lip a suckle in return. Well then!

"Would it be weird if I asked you out?" Alex managed to ask a little breathlessly, her dopey grin adorable, and Lena lit up with a delighted smile.

"Maybe. But I like weird."

Lena had seen Alex happy and miserable and deadly angry, but this smile was something different, both shy and delighted.

"Well, you're in that right company for that. We could start with something better than beer and hotdogs?"

Surprised by the strength of the thrill of anticipation, Lena's smile was every bit as dopey. "That sounds great."

Luckily for the enamored ladies, the game was over at that point, a home team win leaving the crowd in a good mood. There was little point in trying to talk in the noisy crush, but there were other ways to communicate. Such as Lena shyly hanging onto Alex's callused hand.

Like water from a sieve, the crowd ran out and dispersed over acres and acres of parking lots. Lena hesitated and her companions turned their focus on her.

"My terrible date was my ride home. I'd best call for a cab or something."

"I'll get you home," Alex offered eagerly. Susan's 'I bet' look spoke volumes, but Alex ignoring it in favor of Lena's delighted smile.

"So, we still on for drinks?" Susan piped up over-cheerfully and the budding couple blinked at her like they'd mostly forgotten she was even there. Far from offended, she just smirked and enjoyed watching Alex's expressions. There were many who would not expect Susan's cheeky humor, but Alex knew her better than that. Some days she would happily banter, but her priorities were understandably shifted in this sudden and delightful 'what if' with Lena. 

"Rain check?" Alex all but begged her pal, who scoffed and waved her off.

"Of course, you nerd. Tell you what, trade me vehicles. I've wanted to steal your hot bike forever anyway, and you don't have an extra helmet."

There was no getting out of it and Alex knew it. Really, she only hesitated out of the principle of handing her big, fancy motorcycle to someone else. But really, the choice was made by the smirks of her dark-haired companions.

"Be careful," she fretted as they traded keys and parking info and Susan's look was so droll Lena stifled down a giggle.

"I'm your most trustworthy ally in times of worldly crisis, Danvers. I can handle your big, bad toy." Waving over her shoulder, Susan sauntered off, calling, "you kids have fun now!"

Lena hadn't let go of Alex's hand, her two-handed grip bordering on desperate, so Alex gently tugged her along through the sea of parked cars. "So how do you feel about keeping to the informal tone of the evening?"

"Please. Fancy can get very old, I assure you."

Eventually they found Susan's scrupulously clean blue Subaru Forrester and escaped the stadium, chatting easily over the simmer of subtext fresh between them. Enough time had passed since the last round of chaos that they had plenty to catch up on as Alex made her way over surface streets and to the closest freeway headed north. Eventually they crossed the mountains cleaving the National City basin in half and made her way to an ordinary strip mall.

"Boozy Dog?" Lena questioned as they walked towards a storefront marked as such. She'd once again taken Alex's hand, not resisting the shy offer of that strong palm held out to her. The playful grin quirking Alex's mouth made Lena want to kiss her again.

"I did promise something better than beer and hot dogs."

Past the glass door, the place smelled of meat and malt and Alex's grin went gleeful.

"So how about fancy sausages and microbrews?"

The wry look Lena shot her dissolved Alex into delighted laughter.

"I'd forgotten what a smartass you are."

Far from offended, Alex just laughed harder.

Torn between a New England lobster dog and a proper Chicago dog, Lena threw caution to the wind and ordered both, figuring she could pawn off any leftovers on the Danvers sisters. She asked the amused guy at the counter to chose a complimentary brew and went to claim a table in the informal dining area off to the side. She watched Alex answer her phone and get that particular expression of exasperated affection that could only mean Kara.

"Brainy-just-called-me-did-you-smooch-Lena-at-the-Angels-game-because-we-monitor-social-media-for-her-safety-oh-my-god-Alex!"

In the flood on punctuation-less flailing from her sister, all Alex could do was laugh.

"Way to be discrete, Romeo."

"Oh shut up, you," Alex said teasingly. "I wasn't going to let her douchebag date ruin her night."

"Is she okay?"

In contrast to Kara's instant concern, Alex looked over to see Lena watching her with what looked remarkably like smitten adoration. So much so that she could feel the traitorous heat in her cheeks and ears.

"Yeah, she seems fine actually."

"Are you still with her?"

Once more scandalized, Kara set her sister to chuckling. Mouthing her order to the guy at the cash register, Alex went back to Lena, who gestured imperiously for the phone. Enjoying her evening to much to care about potential consequences, Alex shrugged and did so.

"You didn't tell me your sister was a good kisser," Lena said casually and enjoyed the scandalized noise Kara made.

"First of all, eww. Second of all, how would I know that? And thirdly? Eeew!"

In the banter and laughter, the best friends caught up on the gossip, Kara relishing Lena's clear excitement over how her evening had gone.

"And how did you even know about it anyway?"

"Lena, my dearest friend, you're trending on Twitter. Catching a celeb on the kiss-cam is a big deal. Winn and I started keeping tabs on your presence in social media years ago and now Brainy helps. Frankly, his notification system is actually better than Winn's but I'm getting off topic! I didn't even know you liked my sister! Or girls in general!"

"I'm not overly concerned with the packaging," Lena explained and smiled warmly at a completely amused Alex. "And who could resist your sister?"

"Again, eew. But _fine_ , whatever. Go on, get all twitterpated over my charming, jerky sibling," she huffed dramatically and Lena fought down a giggle. "Are you two going to start dating or something weird like that?"

"As I said to your sister earlier this evening, I like weird."

"Awesome!"

Distracted from the call, Lena watched Alex jump up and retrieve their orders, laughing with the employee as they shoved everything onto one tray for easy transportation.

"I do hope this won't be the last time," Lena said quietly as Alex set down the tray and leaned over to collect another long kiss, neither of them paying a bit of attention to Kara's gagging noises on the phone.


End file.
